


You're an Idiot

by Grae_Wolf



Series: Batman Prompts [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Fights, Gen, Major Character Injury, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grae_Wolf/pseuds/Grae_Wolf
Summary: You IdiotAKAThe Outlaws are on a mission and Roy slips up. The targets get away and Jason isn't happy.





	You're an Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends helps me with the editing and titles. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. Again I'm sorry if it sucks and if there's a prompt you want me to do, leave it in the comments.

Gunfire exploded from the warehouse we were in. Red Hood was behind a crate waiting for the fire to slow before he steps out and shoots. I wait for Kori to burn the guns out of the targets' hands and step out to shoot a cover arrow. Once the smoke appears I fully step out and start shooting the hired muscle. Once they all go down I claim a position in the rafters but as I'm moving upward a grunt I didn't see shoots me in the chest. My body armor helps slightly, enough that I don't die but my grip slips from my bow and I fall. Kori catches me before I hit the ground and sets me down behind a crate. Jaybird keeps shooting before I hear him curse, violently. Then he appears in my field of minimizing vision. He still has the damn hood on so I can't see his face but I can tell. He's angry. At what? I don't know.

I get my answer once he starts to talk, "The targets are gone. Ran when Arsenal went down." He checks the wound. "The armor in your suit stopped the bullet from killing you but not from piercing your skin." He pulls out his knife and cuts a section of my suit. Bullets still lodged in." He turns to Kori. "Get him to the ship and stop the bleeding. I'll take care of these guys," he nodded to the unconscious grunts, "And meet you there to take care of the bullet." She nods and gently picks me up. My body decides it's had enough. Apparently a week with only three hours of sleep, total, two missions and getting shot is past my limit. I go limp in Kori's arms and my vision goes black.

* * *

When I wake up I'm in pain and my limbs feel tingly. Painkillers. Gotta love them. 

"I know you're awake, ass. No point in ignoring me, either," Jaybird's voice comes from my left. 

"Jaybird," I groan. My throat feels like sandpaper. 

"I've told you this before, Harper, Jaybird or trachea, you can't have both." He hands me a glass of water as he's talking. I grin at him. 

"What happened?" I question once I drain the glass. He glowers at me. 

"You were an idiot and got yourself shot, the targets got away in the ensuing chaos, and I really want to hit you for being an idiot. Really? A  _week_ with only three hours of sleep  _and_ back to back missions. Are you dumb or slow?" 

"Sorry," I apologize to my pissed off teammate. "I couldn't sleep so I would tinker in my room and I lost track of time." I try-and fail- to placate Jason. He continued to glower for a minute until it dropped.

"You're still an idiot," he states like it's new. Like he hasn't said that to me before. I shrugged in response. We wait in a comfortable silence until Kori walks in. She glances at the two of us and sighs. She moves gracefully towards the bed. She perches her body on the edge and smiles at me. I glance back at Jay and see him in the doorway, leaving. I smile. While it's small and each of us has our baggage, we're a family. A good one. 

 

 


End file.
